Felson Nourom
THIS CHARACTER IS REMOVED FROM IN-GAME ROLE-PLAY BY THE CREATOR. 'Felson Arytiss Omnius Kin'dread Nourom '(pronounced FELL-son E-ry-tiss OM-ni-es KIN-dred NO-rum ) is a vampyric role-play character played by the user Fel Nourom often referred to as "Fel". Felson is part of the notorious Nourom Coven, even more he is the Overlord of said Coven, leading it along with his wife Taralani Nourom. Felson is known for his rather serene and cold behavior and his skills in combat. He joined the Nourom many years ago as a mere servant and bodyguard of Taralani, but soon grew out to be one of the most lethal and trusted members of them all. Felson's age is a matter he doesn't like to bring up in a conversation, yet some utter the possibility that he is in fact over 30,000 years old. This is, of course, not actually possible, as Vampyres haven't been around that long in the Realm of Gielinor .. Maybe something more sinister is at hand here. Not much is known about Felson's past, as in, before he joined the Nourom. Yet there are rumours that he is not entirely from this plain and that he, much like Lord Drakan, ventured into Gielinor from another realm. Human form Felson would be wearing a long and elegant robe that still gives his legs more then enough space to be agile in any situation. Furthermore he is in the possession of a grey coloured brassard that protects his left arm wrist. It is adorned by a large and spiky shoulder pad. Lightly armoured gloves would shield his hands from cuts and all sorts of incoming danger. Last but not least, he'd wear a large plated belt around his lower torso, it somewhat used as a medium-protective armament piece. Felson is keen on his blood red coloured cloak, that stretches from his shoulders all the way to the ground. Felson has a well-shaped facade, yet several scars would now decorate it as well, after many battles on life and death. His pale head would have a straight, medium-long nose and rather hollow cheeks. As for his hair, Felson loves his crimson red hair that is split in two curtains in the front, and ends in a short ponytail in his neck. His well kept goatee would also be red. Of course, even in Human form, his eyes would have the distinctive blood red pulse and colour like every other Nourom. Vampyre form When Felson turns into his Vampyric form not much changes. Yet his pale skin turns somewhat greyish and his facade would transform into the distinctive Vampyre features. The only real odd factor is that Felson, in Vampyre form, has two large, curled and pointed horns adorning his head. His jet-black wings would grow to a majestic size of 26'2", which is very large indeed. trivia *Felson has actualy been slain in combat twice, but has been resurrected successfully both times by the Coven. *His brother-in law, Klaus Nourom, betrayed him long ago and was the reason to Felson's downfall against Rai Sicarius, ending with Felson getting the slavery mark of the Sicarius. A crude shaped 'S' mark on his wrist. *Felson is a character from the movie 'Season of the Witch' and acts as the co-leader of Behmen. *His twin blades can be fitted together to form a more vicious 2-handed claymore. *Felson has been in hibernation for over 6000 years. ( This has been decided by the whole community ) Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Morytania Category:Nourom Category:Retired